Interesting Conceptions
by Ember and Isilindil
Summary: Two girls from a different universe, a mysterious female Gundam Pilot, mixed with the Gundam boys equals some massive amounts of havoc! Poor Squishy!


Disclaimer: We don't own any of the Gundam boys, even though we _really_ wish we did.  We only own Ember, Isilindil and the _mysterious _girl.  We'll tell you if anything changes.  I mean, we don't even own Squishy! ***Sob***

Prologue:

            A shadow flashed from view, running down a corridor without a sound.  The form paused, as if getting its bearings, hidden completely from view; it's back to a wall.  A small flash was seen as the form took a small device from its pocket.  The device was flipped open and read quickly then put back into its housing pocket.

            The form began moving again, faster and faster.  Then the form froze, two other forms blocking its way.  Their eyes flashed to the former, the glint in one of the others eye telling clearly what he meant to do to the figure in front of him.  The figure stepped back in surprise; it had not expected others.  

            A dull light had started to grow to the left of the three and all forms turned and took cover, watching with apprehension as the light grew, the light though staying dim, as if someone was blocking the light from fully escaping.

            One of the forms stepped from his cover, his form splashed in the dim light.  He watched, transfixed by the shadows that played across the walls from the strange orb in front of him.  The light played across his face, letting others know of his youthful age and most of all that he was a Pilot.

            _Thud, thud, thud!_

A soft moan was heard from the Pilot as he hit the ground, two objects on his chest.  His partner stepped from the shadows, watching as two forms flew from the portal.  The light flashed and was gone, leaving the Pilots and the two newcomers.  

            The fallen Pilot opened his eyes and gave a small squeak as his eyes met those of another, though it wasn't his partner.  The eyes were too soft, very feminine.

            "I shall name him squishy and he shall be mine and he shall be my squishy.  C'mere little guy!" Came a soft call from the girl on top of the Pilot.

            The pilot lifted up his hand, and gave the girl's arm a pinch, which was followed by a small screech from the girl.

            "Ow!  Bad squishy, bad!"

            The second girl walked over, a sigh escaping her lips.  "Em, get off the poor boy.  You're cutting off his air supply." 

            'Em' frowned, but did as she was told, shooting a glare at 'Squishy'.

            "What in the Colonies is going on here?" Came the sharp query from the 'un-Squishy' partner.

            Little did any of them know that the first girl was still watching from her cover.  Though, she debated whether she wanted to be seen or not.

            The girl known as Em smiled at the people surrounding her and waved.  "I'm Ember and this is Isilindil-"

            She was cut off with a slap to the back of her head from her partner.  "Shut it… we don't even know these people." Came a hiss from Isilindil.

            The first pilot pulled out his gun with a soft click.  Isilindil unsheathed her scimitars with the sound of metal on leather, bringing them in front of her, pointing them straight at the gun-wielder.

            The still unidentified girl finally made her decision and strode in-between the quarreling group, holding up her hands.  "Knock it off, children.  Now, let's put our toys away and get back to business.  If we stay here any longer we're going to get caught."

            Her statement was answered by the swish of Isilindil's blades as they connected with the gun, slicing it cleanly in two.  Then, Isilindil sheathed her weapons, a smug smile on her features. 

            "What're you crazy?!  He needed that!" Came the protest from 'Squishy.'

            "Quiet.  I have another one." His partner pulled out another gun, which brought a confused expression from Ember.  

            "Where do you get those?  Do you have some kind of unending supply in there?" Ember moved forward, as if to investigate.  "You know, I once met a girl who had mastered the art of 'Hammer Space.'  She could pull anything she wanted out of that place… well, except for a date, but I won't get into that."  

            Isilindil just sighed as she turned to the other girl, now ignoring the two male pilots.  "Do you know a way out of here?"

            The girl gave a short nod.  "Yeah, I'm done here anyway.  Follow me." She took of down the corridor, expecting the others to follow.  After a short pause, the girls followed her, and after a longer pause, so did the boys.

*~*

Authors' note: Yo!  Welp, that was a good prologue, don't ya think so?  Well, we do and that's what matters!  Read and review, you know you want to, you know you love us.  Please give constructive criticism… no flames.  We_ don't_ want Ember to cry… 


End file.
